supernatural_powers_and_abilitiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel: Lycanthropy
Esmeralda Lobo (Esme Lobo) Lobo is a mutant with the ability to transform into a humanoid wolf under a full moon. Lobo is not a true werewolf, in that her powers derive from mutation and not from supernatural causes. Lobo resembles supernatural werewolves in that her transformations to her lupine form occur at the rising of the full moon. She reverts to human form at dawn. While in this form, Lobo possesses various superhuman attributes. She also retains her full level of intelligence and her ability to speak, though her personality is considerably more vicious and is dominated by bloodlust. *''Superhuman Strength:'' While in her lupine form, Lobo is superhumanly strong and is capable of lifting about ten tons. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Lobo's advanced musculature, while in her lupine form, produces considerably fewer fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. She can physically exert herself at peak capacity for up to three hours before the build-up of fatigue toxins in her blood begins to impair her. *''Superhuman Agility:'' While in her lupine form, Lobo's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' Lobo's lupine reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. *''Superhumanly Acute Senses:'' Lobo's lupine senses of sight, smell, and hearing are as acute as those of an actual wolf. Lobo has infrared vision that enables her to see with perfect clarity, even in near-total darkness. Her sense of hearing is enhanced to the point that she can detect sounds ordinary humans can't, even at great distances. Her sense of smell is developed to the point that she can track a target by its scent with an impressive degree of success. *''Regenerative Healing Factor:'' Like a supernatural werewolf, Lobo has the ability to full regenerate damaged or destroyed bodily tissues with speed and efficiency far beyond the capabilities of any ordinary human. She can fully recover from multiple gunshot wounds within the span of a matter of minutes. The full limits of her healing powers aren't known. For example, given the fact that Lobo only transforms into a werewolf during a full moon, it isn't known if she can regenerate a lost limb or hold a severed limb in place while the connective tissues regenerate. Nicholas Gleason (Wolf Cub) Wolf Cub possesses a permanent werewolf-like form that imbues him with: *''Enhanced Strength'' *''Enhanced Endurance'' *''Enhanced Speed'' *''Enhanced Senses'' *''Enhanced Agility'' *''Razor-Sharp Claws'' Rahne Sinclair (Wolfsbane) Much like the werewolves of folklore, Wolfsbane can transform into a wolf. However, she is not a werewolf and, therefore, is not restricted to the limitations of a creature of the night. She can also retain full memory of herself and has her human consciousness while in her wolf and transitional forms. In her transitional form, she is able to stand erect or on her legs and retain the use of her hands but is also able to run and maneuver on all fours like a wolf. Other effects of her wolf and/or transitional forms include: *''Enhanced Size:'' Proportionately greater in size than that of her human form, her hybrid wolf-human bones and muscles make Wolfsbane taller and stronger. Although her lupine and transitional forms are more massive than her human form, the source of this additional mass is unknown. Category:Marvel Powers Category:Shapeshifting